


【灯夜/哈尔乔丹x迪克格雷森】毕竟是爱击毙了我（PWP）

by SSSspencer



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Hal Jordan, HalDick
Kudos: 20





	【灯夜/哈尔乔丹x迪克格雷森】毕竟是爱击毙了我（PWP）

显然正常人是不会对同事的儿子产生什么想法的，但是如果这个同事的儿子长得漂亮，身材绝佳，大部分正常人也会变得不正常，而哈尔乔丹正是那其中一个，他深切的怀疑也许迪克格雷森对他施了魔法，否则怎么会连意志力最强大的绿灯侠也会被其引诱。

尤其是现在这样，出现在哈尔乔丹面前的是一个全新的迪克格雷森——长发的，多米诺眼罩都遮掩不住的漂亮脸蛋，以及那明明是战斗所用，却偏偏能把屁股勾勒到最饱满，胸前领口开到最大的制服。哈尔乔丹一下意识到竟然已经过了这么多年，他当初在正义联盟的会议厅里看到过的那个生怯怯的男孩，此刻已经完全蜕变得绝对的迷人，成熟，并且自信，他就好像天生有那种力场，随时吸引着所有人的注意，他和哈尔打招呼说，“嗨！绿灯侠！”哈尔就差点从天上掉下来。

罗宾是怎么会想到穿一套这样的制服的?尽管这确实很符合他的风格，可这个暴露程度实在过大了，哈尔暗暗的想着，难道布鲁斯都不管一管吗？噢，听说迪克现在叫夜翼了。绿灯侠笑了笑，然后道，“迪克，我来这找你有事。”

这是一句废话，没有哪个正义联盟的成员会没事跑到泰坦塔来，庆幸的是现在泰坦们都在训练室，没人听到哈尔说什么，而迪克只是看了看他，笑着回应道:“所以你会告诉我是什么事的，对吧?”

“不算什么大事…”哈尔的目光在转到迪克胸口时就顿住了，他一时忘了他打算对夜翼说什么，不过确实不是什么要紧的事，如果有人发现的话，他就应该承认，他只是太久没有看见罗宾了，他的这个秘密小男友。

“这个答案我一点也不惊讶，GL，你应该直接告诉我你想我了。”迪克总有那种看透别人想法的能力，他笑了笑，哈尔一下觉得这似乎带着某种引诱意味，迪克便将房间门锁上，他直接地蹲下去，凑到哈尔胯前，就好像知道哈尔到底需要什么，色情又刻意的伸出潮红的舌头去，隔着制服缓慢舔上哈尔的阴茎轮廓，男孩是个天生的表演家，他引诱走了哈尔所有的注意力，年轻的绿灯侠咽了咽唾液，不得不让制服褪去，露出平日里常穿的夹克，以及束缚住勃起的老二的牛仔裤。

男孩很满意这个，他用鼻尖蹭着哈尔的胯部，似乎崇拜这根阴茎那样，轻缓地咬解开裤料，将哈尔的老二释放出来，那根粗长的阴茎就一下拍在漂亮男孩脸上，迪克撒娇似的蹭了一蹭，而后吻住龟头顶端，再次开始使用他热情的舌头，从伞状物的缝隙间舔逗下去，描摹出茎身上的青筋。

哈尔已经硬得厉害，他低低喘了口气，用灯戒变化出绿色的口塞，直接将男孩的嘴完全撑开，迪克不得不配合的把嘴巴张大，他探着舌头，发出“啊——”的声音，有意迎接哈尔的鸡巴，哈尔十分乐意的一下操干进去，龟头重重碾过了迪克的舌头，一路直撞到男孩喉口。

“操，你的嘴巴操起来真舒服，迪克，我想念这种感觉，”哈尔抓住男孩的头发，他发现迪克的长发更让他兴奋，不等迪克有所反应，他就挺腰操干起来，长物直直捣进男孩的喉管，腔壁因为生理反应而收缩，夹得哈尔更加舒服，“就像这样…宝贝，动动你的舌头。”

迪克并不拒绝哈尔，他甚至喜欢听从哈尔的话，早在和哈尔的纠缠下被对方摸透了欲望，迪克一方面享受哈尔给他带来的自由，一方面热求着哈尔向他索取，年轻的男孩是这样一个矛盾体。他仰着脑袋，大张开嘴，将他漂亮的颈脖抻直，方便阴茎不断操进嘴里，在每次操干下，他尽力的用舌头舔过阴茎表面的纹理，试图让男人得到满足，这个愿意为他穿越宇宙而来的家伙。

男孩所有的呜咽声都被堵在撞击里，津液从他嘴角淫靡的流下来，潮红的蓝色双眼蒙着一层水雾，哈尔紧紧扣住男孩后脑，稍微往后退出一点去顶弄迪克柔软的腮肉，迪克会意的捧住哈尔的阴茎，刻意让硬物在腮处顶出凸起的痕迹。

哈尔深吸了口气，他暗骂一声，又重新操回迪克的喉头，他用灯戒具象化一只手，替自己将男孩制服前的拉链拉下，要脱去这身像“猫王装”的制服压根没有难度，很快漂亮的小鸟就变得赤裸，哈尔重组过能量体的形态，变化出一根粗壮的阴茎，沿着迪克臀缝抵上去，紧隔贴身内裤来回撩拨后穴。

用不了几下这漂亮的小鸟男孩就湿了，富有想象力的绿灯侠不用看也知道迪克可怜的穴口会变成什么样，那儿总是像张饥渴的嘴一样张合，祈求着被填满，哈尔原本不着急的用力操了几下迪克的嘴，可眼见男孩来回地晃屁股，他还是忍不住从迪克口腔退出来，将迪克拉起，摁到墙面去。

“所以你确实想我了，kid，”哈尔把迪克身上最后那块遮掩的布料扯下来，他掰揉开男孩饱满的臀肉，看着那湿润的穴口在收缩，毫不客气的就并指操入迪克的甬道，一边分开两指去确认男孩内里的扩张程度，一边在男孩后背呼着热气，低声调侃道，“你的队员们知道自己的领队会被绿灯侠操吗?”

迪克呛出一声闷哼，他那柔软的穴肉十分热情的咬着哈尔的手指，年轻男孩显然对哈尔那些新奇的玩法总是接受度很高，在过去一段时间的磨合里，他早就养成去相信自己男友的习惯，因此此刻他会做的，只有专注于感受哈尔的手指在他体内作乱，片刻，他配合的呻吟出来，有些艰难的回应道，“正义联盟的成员们知道你来泰坦对泰坦领队做的事吗，哈尔叔叔?”

那声“哈尔叔叔”带着极其刻意的诱惑意味，哈尔听得老二发硬，他摸到迪克的腺体，报复一样的往上碾摁不止，迪克被这动作惊得腿根发颤，稚嫩的呻吟开始染上一点哭腔，扭腰的动作也不知道是想制止哈尔，还是又一次引诱。而哈尔只把这当作挑衅，他征服过天空，也不惧无边的宇宙，飞翔的格雷森又算什么?男孩是专属于他的一片领地，他不介意征服一次又一次，只为了告诉这个男孩:他的归属是自己。

病态的想法让情欲的火燃得愈加滚烫，哈尔放任自己去拥抱欲求的生发，他将阴茎抵上迪克的后穴，缓慢且坚定地操进正在吐出水液的窄口，那湿热的内里立马包裹住他一点点撞入的阴茎，男孩持续艰难地抬高自己的屁股，还来不及适应这根粗壮的鸡巴，就被瞬间剖开了肠肉，柔软的肉壁颤抖着绞紧，迪克费力的憋住惊叫声，在被操时还试图分神，顾及不能引来任何一名泰坦成员。

“你害怕被别人知道我操了你吗，我的小鸟?”哈尔顶得很深，他的龟头几乎是蹭到迪克的肠窝，那里敏感得不行，不过是几下操弄，就把迪克操得哭叫连连，男孩的阴茎都在发颤，顶端流出前液，穴口也湿湿嗒嗒，整个人就好像被操爽的婊子，哈尔扣住他的下巴，让男孩往后弯折出弧度，温热的嘴唇贴吻在迪克耳廓，一面发狠的操干，一面低低询问:“哈尔叔叔操得你爽吗?”

迪克张了张嘴，他的答案却都被哈尔操成了细碎的呻吟，唯一能挤出不过是一些只言片语，他嗯嗯啊啊的哭泣，这时像个受难的天使，一会又如同荡妇，喘息着，大声祈求着哈尔操坏他，把他当作一个性爱娃娃一般对待，他从这场性爱中汲取哈尔身上的自由与无惧，就好像这样他能够从束缚里被释放出来，男孩渴求一种解脱，无论那是不是幻觉，他都心满意足，他深知他是与哈尔乔丹相爱的。

年轻的泰坦领队毫无保留的向绿灯侠展示他的脆弱，他被哈尔操得像个女人那样流水，肉壁离不得鸡巴一样的时刻咬紧，身体的碰撞间带出黏腻水液，过为色情的从男孩那糜红穴口滴落而下，哈尔把他干得乱七八糟，他的那个小洞变成了阴茎套子，好像哪里都是敏感点，撞在什么地方都会让他高潮，迪克意识不清的放浪叫出来，他绷紧了漂亮的后背线条，蝴蝶骨起伏显出弧度，哈尔便情不自禁地吻在上面，无数的吻随后断续落下，这让迪克本能的发颤，似乎这些吻烧灼了他的翅膀，他抽泣着小声喊起来，“哈尔…”接着是一声又一声。

哈尔被这样的叫喊触动了，他停下动作，把男孩翻过身来，宽厚的手掌捏到迪克柔软的腿根，令年轻男孩的双腿缠到腰上，很快那根硬着的鸡巴又重新操进迪克身体，开始新一轮的征伐。

“哈尔…啊…哈啊…好涨…慢点——啊啊啊啊啊…”知更鸟为他叫得厉害，但哈尔没有抚慰他的阴茎，他吻住男孩的嘴唇，顺着那滚烫的唇面一路吻下，轻轻啃咬在迪克的喉结，舌面黏腻的舔吮缠咬，等他留下更多痕迹后，就用绿色的能量体为迪克做出一个项圈，束缚在男孩干净又脆弱的颈部。

迪克把他的一切都奉上，哈尔像他的一个自由的梦，他一旦抓住，就会毫不犹豫的沦陷其中，贪婪奢求多呆一秒，或者永远不要醒来，任凭他的梦把他侵占，即便在他们交融之后，他知道他们还是会再次分开，但他们彼此已经为对方留下不可磨灭的记号。迪克不可克制的低低呻吟出来，偶尔是哈尔的名字，偶尔又是求操的内容，在他说他爱哈尔时，哈尔的操干变得尤为狠重，好像是一种回应，是他们拥有彼此的一类保证。

男孩有力的双腿缠在哈尔腰侧，他用双手环住绿灯侠，感觉到眼前这个男孩在带他飞行，他的灵魂已经飞离到宇宙边缘，身体却还肆意的扭动，配合操干，硬生生的被哈尔操得射了出来，狼狈的射精不过是他们情趣中的一环，哈尔还在操他，手掌包裹住他的阴茎，将剩下的体液全都榨挤出来。

“我爱死你淫荡的样子了…小鸟，我的男孩，”哈尔揉捏起迪克丰满的臀肉，享受年轻人透出的热度，他提快速度，越发狠重的操干，最终在迪克身体里射了出来，把男孩彻底的撑满，侵占。

“我爱你…迪克，”他对埋在他夹克衣领汲取着气息的年轻男孩说道，“…所以和我一起飞吧。”

迪克仍喘着气，他恢复许久，才抬起他蓝色的双眼去看哈尔，片刻，他只是去吻了他的绿灯侠。他爱哈尔，就好像他和这个飞行员一起飞翔一样，他沦陷于这段感情，让他觉得十分平静，这就足够了，这就是飞翔的格雷森的自由与归处。


End file.
